Elite Guardians of Peace
of the RIA (Cactimus Prime and the Elite Guardians of Peace: Legend of the Guardian of Guardians) * with TSCE * with R&R |forumurl = http://www.egop.co.cc/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/egop |ircchannel = #egop |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = September 13, 2010 |totalnations = 8 |activenations = 4 |percentactive = 50 |totalstrength = 187,361 |avgstrength = 23,420 |totalnukes = 27 |score = 0.75 }} The Elite Guardians of Peace was a maroon team alliance founded on August 29, 2010. Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with RIA *ODP with TSCE *ODP with R&R Charter Preamble We, the members of Elite Guardians of Peace, thus create this document to preserve the said rights, and immunity of the members of this Alliance. Any and all violations of such will be punished as necessary. We come together in the hope of world peace, order, and friendship. Article I: General Membership Section I – Applying to the Elite Guardians of Peace -To become a member of the Elite Guardians of Peace, applicants must apply on the proper ‘Board’ on the New Elite Guardians of Peace's Official Forums. -In the applicant’s ‘post’, they must ‘post’ the following oath fully, with their proper Nation Name, and Ruler names: :I, (Ruler Name) of (Nation Name), hereby swear to follow the following terms knowing if I break them will lead to consequences: :I shall illustrate myself and the (Insert Here) in honor, glory, and grace of the Elite Guardians of Peace. :I shall not make any statements on the behalf of the Elite Guardians of Peace, unless I am addressed by the Elite Guardians of Peace's Ascendancy and/or the Guardian of Foreign Affairs. :I shall respect the Charter/Laws of the Elite Guardians of Peace, and any member of the Elite Guardians of Peace's Government. :I shall never declare war on nation no matter what the cause, unless authorized by the Ascendancy and/or the Guardian of Defense. :As a member of the Elite Guardians of Peace I, to the best of my ability, participate in any way possible to better the alliance and/or myself has a nation ruler. So help me (God/Admin) -Once an applicant applied, any member of the Ascendancy and/or any Guardian can approve of the application. -If a member of Government feel the need to open up a Question and Answer section to go more in-depth then what has been already said they reserve the right to. The section will be open for a maximum of three days, any time during the three days can a member of Government can approve of the application or deny with reasoning. -Once a member is accepted, they are required to set their Nation’s Alliance Affiliation set to "Elite Guardians of Peace" and their Team Color set to (Insert Color) unless said otherwise. -Any member found not following their Oath and/or any part of the Charter shall be brought up in court and punished if necessary. Section II: General Assembly -The General Assembly shall consist of all members whose application has been passed and haven’t resigned or expelled from the Alliance. -The General Assembly has the right to call forth a vote on any Charter amendments, which needs at least a two-thirds (66.6%) motion. -The General Assembly has the right to call forth a vote on any motion made by The Ascendancy and/or The Guardians, which needs at least a majority percent (51%) motion. -The General Assembly has the right to call forth a vote on any impeachment votes, which needs at least a two-thirds (66.6%) motion. -Each member of the Assembly shall have the power to cast one (1) vote per poll needed. Section III – Resignation - If ever a member feels the need to burritos the Elite Guardians of Peace, they must post a ‘Resignation Topic’ on the Elite Guardians of Peace's proper board. As long as the said member is in a good standing with the alliance, they will be allowed to burritos. - The said member must then have their Alliance Affiliation change from ‘Elite Guardians of Peace’ to ‘None’, or another Alliance. Once said member has posted their resignation, the said member shall no longer be protected by the Elite Guardians of Peace. -If the said member has not changed their Alliance Affiliation from Elite Guardians of Peace within a week (7 Days) they shall be pursued militarily. Article II – Government Elite Guardians of Peace's Government shall consist of seven members, three members of Ascendancy, and four Guardians. Section I – The Ascendancy -The Ascendancy is the highest level of authority in the Elite Guardians of Peace. -The Ascendancy make all final decision for all Elite Guardians of Peace’s: Treaties (Approve/Deny), Declaring war, and appointing heads of departments. The Ascendancy can pass any motion with a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote, excluding declaring war which needs a unanimous (3/3) vote. -The Ascendancy will consist of three members each leading one of the main branches of departments (Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs), which will be decided among themselves and will be announced to the alliance. -Once the Ascendancy is elected and their department chosen, each shall pick an Advisor. -Once the Ascendancy is elected, their department chosen, and each has an Advisor. The Ascendancy shall pick the Guardians of each department. -Should a seat on the Ascendancy become empty, the said Ascendant’s Advisor shall take his/her seat. In which time the election process start immediately to elect someone to fill the seat for the reminder of the Ascendancy’s term. Section II – The Guardians -The Guardians serve as heads to their determined department. -The Guardians will be appointed by the Ascendancy, and will be picked by the Ascendancy every three months after the Ascendancy Elections. The Guardian’s duties are as follows: -Guardian of Economy - Head of the financial department in the Elite Guardians of Peace. He/She reports to the Ascendant of Internal Affairs. They also assist the Ascendancy in everything and anything dealing with alliance growth and finance. -Guardian of Foreign Affairs – Head of the foreign affairs in the Elite Guardians of Peace. He/She reports to the Ascendant of Foreign Affairs. They also assist the Ascendancy in everything and anything dealing with the Elite Guardians of Peace's foreign affairs. -Guardian of Internal Affairs: Head of Internal Affairs and also the recruitment drive of the Elite Guardians of Peace. He/She also make sure all ruler’s nations are at their full potential. They report to the Ascendant of Internal Affairs. He/She also assist the Ascendancy in everything and anything dealing with Elite Guardians of Peace's member’s nations. -Guardians of Defense: Head of the war department in the Elite Guardians of Peace. He/She report to the Ascendant of War. They also assist the Ascendancy in everything and anything dealing with Defense of the Elite Guardians of Peace. -More Guardian position may be created or undone as the Ascendancy sees fit to best head the Elite Guardians of Peace. Section III - Advisors -Advisors shall be picked by each Ascendant, and will serve as long as their Ascendant does. -Advisor's roll is to advise their Ascendant, and the Guardian of their department. -If an Ascendant is to step-down, or go inactive for a set amount of time, the Advisor shall be the temporary Ascendant, and will serve entail the Ascendant comes back or entail a new election has taken place. Article III – Elections -The Elite Guardians of Peace shall hold elections for the Ascendancy every 3 months (90 Days) and will serve for 3 months (90 Days). -The election process for The Ascendancy shall consist of three steps: Nomination, Acceptance, and Voting. -The Nomination Stage will open five days before the end of the Ascendancy’s term and shall go on for two days (48 Hours). A single individual needs two or more nominations to have their name added to the ballot. Once on the ballot, a member can accept or decline an acceptance. -The Acceptance Stage starts right after the forty-eight hour (48 Hour) Nomination Stage. The Acceptance Stage shall last a day (24 Hours) past the end of the Nomination Stage but, will be available as soon as a member has reached two nominations. After a day (24 Hours) has passed since the Nomination Stage has ended, the Voting stage will begin for Seventy-Two (72) Hours. The Ascendancy will be chosen with the three nominees with the most number of votes. Article IV – Amendments To amend the Constitution, a proposal of the changed section of the document must be made and approved in a vote by at least a two-thirds (66.6%) motion. Section I - Pre-Planned Amendments -All below amendments have been pre-planned by the founding members of the Elite Guardians of Peace, only to benefit the alliance: -Pre-Planned Amendments can be passed with a seventy-five (75%) motion, and must benefit the alliance. -Pre-Planned Amendments can be ceased by a majority (51%) motion. -Once the Elite Guardians of Peace has reached 30 members, each Guardian shall pick an Apprentice, which helps their Guardian with their job. Article II Section IV shall be added once this goal as been reached. -Once the Elite Guardians of Peace has reached 50 members, a Congress shall be added of five (5) members. Article II Section V shall be added once this goal has been reached. -Once the Elite Guardians of Peace has reached 60 members, two (2) addition members shall be added to The Elite Guardians of Peace's Congress. Category:ProtectoRItes